


sit with you in the trenches

by katiekat784



Series: Folklore [7]
Category: NCIS
Genre: 16x10, 17x03, Episode Tag, F/M, Post, that damn elephant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiekat784/pseuds/katiekat784
Summary: Jack can't seem to figure out the mystery that is Leroy Jethro Gibbs but she's never been one to back down from a challenge. And that damn painting in her office told her it was time to figure out what the hell was going on.OrShe had meant it as a chaste goodbye, a thank you for keeping her company. She certainly didn’t think her body would pulsate when she missed his cheek and their lips met. Her breath caught halfway between a gasp and a groan as the sound tumbled out of her mouth. His hands found themselves in her hair and she felt every nerve more alive than she’s ever known.
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs & Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane, Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Series: Folklore [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131743
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	sit with you in the trenches

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of track 15 (Peace) in Taylor Swift's Folklore album. This is my first foray into these incredible characters. It's not perfect but everyone's got to start somewhere right?

_I'm a fire and I'll keep your brittle heart warm.  
_ _I would die for you in secret.  
_ _But you got a friend in me._

Long before it became part of her profession, Jack had an annoying tendency to overanalyze everything in her life. So, her feelings for _him_ really shouldn’t have come as a surprise, except they did. Oh boy, they sure did. He’s an attractive man, there’s no denying that. After all, he’s been married three – no four – times. Divorced three times, married four. She reminds herself of that constantly, and with that comes the confession he shared. That man was incredible in so many ways and irreparably damaged in just as many. So was she, and maybe that’s part of the reason she’s always felt so drawn to him. From the moment he opened his door for her, she was intrigued. They both had lost so much and witnessed things that no human should have to deal with and yet… there they both were, alive, living. 

She knew from their first meeting; she knew that this man is different and it fascinated her. He’s a puzzle she so desperately wants to solve. But she didn’t realize just how difficult that task would be. She knew that he wasn’t going to be easy, which was fine because she didn’t want easy. Simple tasks, easily solvable situations bored her, always had. He’s built quite a reputation for himself and the team he leads. Before she met him, she heard rumours and stories she knew had to be false. They swirled around the NCIS offices throughout the country. Knowing him the way she does now, she understands that he really couldn’t care less. The people he cares about know what kind of man he is and to him that’s all that mattered. She feels a sense of notability, of honour to be one of the chosen few. He may not be the kind of man that wears his heart on his sleeve – or anywhere not protected really – but she knows him. He makes sure she understands where he’s coming from and while she doesn’t always agree with his choices, there’s a mutual respect they share about each other. Along the way, they had stepped over professionalism and she knows even when she gives him advice when he doesn’t ask – even if he doesn’t take it –he always at least hears her. He has become a shoulder lean on, an ear to lend and all that cliched shit. And more importantly, they each gained a friend.

Although she wants to be much more than that to him. And she suspects– hopes – that he wants that too. She knows the others see it too. She’s not stupid and she knows that he’s not as clueless as he pretends to be. The rumours of them and their “whirlwind romance” is constant watercooler talk. But she also knows that he doesn’t let about other people’s perception of them affect the way he handles himself around her. They get the job done, and they do it well. The rest… well he couldn’t be bothered. But she was. She sometimes wonders if that night, if Christmas meant anything to him. They never speak about it, never acknowledged it. They always dance around that night and she hates it. She hates it so much because she gets paid to talk about feelings, about issues that bother people… Yet she can’t seem to discuss the one thing that’s been nagging her all year. It’s the damn elephant in the room, has been since the Monday after. She knows that he felt it too that night. The way their banter had taken on a more intimate feel while they ate. The shared a couple glasses of Kentucky’s finest by the fire, sitting a little too close for it too be purely a friendly chat. Then there was that kiss when they said goodnight. She had meant it as a chaste goodbye, a thank you for keeping her company. She certainly didn’t think her body would pulsate when she missed his cheek and their lips met. Her breath caught halfway between a gasp and a groan as the sound tumbled out of her mouth. His hands found themselves in her hair and she felt every nerve more alive than she’s never known. When he pulled away and whispered a soft goodnight, she tried not to think about the huskiness quality his voice had taken on. She felt her lips vibrating the whole way home, her body more wired than she knew existed.

She may be awful at many things but terrible at her job was not on the list. She reads body language and nonverbal ques – which is ninety percent how he communicates – she reads people. And she spends a lot of time reading _him_. It’s in the gazes that linger on her for a beat too long. In the grazes of the arm or shoulder or back that – like his warm fingers – stretch out for a second longer than necessary. And more often than not, it’s in the things that aren’t said when they speak. But Christmas was months ago, and she’s not sure how much longer she can play this game with him. And if that damn elephant painting hanging off her wall’s any indication; he knows she’s starting to crumble. She’s aware that she’s going to have to bring it – the subject of them – up first. And that there’s no way he’s going to discuss this, their thing, while he’s on a case. He’s always had a one-track mind, and work came first. She wasn’t sure that he would ever be willing to bring up that night but then he bought her that damn painting. And she finds herself a little relieved. She also knows getting him to talk about this, about where they stood was going to be a challenge in itself. But she always did love a good challenge, and Leroy Jethro Gibbs was certainly that.

_Give you the silence that only comes when two people understand each other._  
_Would it be enough?  
_ _I could never give you peace._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comments are always appreciated.


End file.
